sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Rebellion Episode: 3
Before we begin Unfortunately since the lack of Periandlapis' on this wiki the Roleplay has died out. But we can revive the Roleplay with anyones help we just need a substitute for Celestite any gem is welcome in her place. Story time It was a quiet afternoon at the crystal temple Steven was finishing dinner, Garnet was in the bubble room burning a scroll. Pearl was counting her sword, Amethyst was eating cake and Jade and Tanzanite suddenly warped in. "Hey guys" Steven said from the couch. "Hello Steven" said Jade. Tanzanite nodded his head at Steven. " So Steven we were thinking to take you and some of your friends to a night in empire city" said Jade with a smile on his face. Steven was shocked that Jade of all people asked the question. Tanzanite stood by the kitchen with a shocked expression " Wow I thought I would have to ask Steven myself". " You know I'm not that quiet and mysterious"'. Jade said with a frown on his face. Garnet came through the door gave a thumbs up to Jade and Tanzanite and warped off. Tanzanite told Steven to bring anyone he wanted to bring with him. Steven left the house and came back a few minutes later with Ronaldo, Peedee, Lars, and Greg. "I brought my friends"! Jade alright we're all set then. " Jade was astounded that Steven didn't bring all of beach city. They all got into Greg's van and drove off. While on the road Jade amd Tanzsnite became annoyed by Lars' music and decided to fly the rest of the way. "Peedee are you getting this for my blog!" Ronaldo said staring at the two gems flying in the air. " yeah, yeah im getting it.." Peedee said while filming them flying. " I haven't seen another gem fly since lapis lazuli" Steven said. " The others can't fly!?" Greg said confused. " They can jump super high and sapphire can float" Steven said as he looked in the distance at the upcoming lights if empire city. As they approached a rest stop the whole gas station blew to pieces. A corrupted gem in the form of a lion stood on the rubble staring at the van. Steven took action, he jumped out the car and summoned his shield. Jade and Tanzanite flew next to him summoning their weapons. Jade jumped in first but was knocked back by its screech attack. Tanzanite and Steven threw there spear and shield at it from a distance. The lion grabbed the spear and was hit by the shield and ran at Steven Jade jumped in the air and summoned his staff and charged in at the lion. Jade and the lion exchanged shots until the lion kicked him away as it recovered Tanzanite charged at it with his spear and and impaled it's back. The lion turned around and hit Tanzanite down. Steven jumped in the air with his shield and slammed the shield into the spear and drove it further into the lions body. The lion proofed and its gem layed there. Jade bubbled the lion and looked towards the van. Greg and the others except Ranoldo were in shock at the previous battle and amazed. But it seemed they were all adventured out for the night so they decided to go back to beach city. THE END Credits Story by- Soulwarriorsexpert67 Characters (Steven Universe (character) - (Greg Universe (Canon) -(Peedee -(Ronaldo -((Lars -(Tanzanite (Soulwarrior's) -(Jade (Soulwarriors) Story by- Soulwarriorsexpert67